Forget Me Not
by Spicy Tuna Fish Chopper
Summary: Tiva, suspense, drama, and crime! Who will succeed and who will be left behind?
1. Chapter 1

**I love NCIS so I thought I'd write a Fan Fic! Here we go!**

_**Ziva is sent under cover to infiltrate a group of terrorist that kidnap children of naval officers as bargaining pieces, want to plant a bomb in a military fort in D.C. When the bomb explodes before hand, Ziva is left injured and without her memory. The team rushes to try and help her remember since she's the only one with the knowledge to shut the case. Will she remember? Will the case be solved? Or will they all be left in the dark.**_

Ziva slipped silently through the halls of the Fort Lesley J. McNair naval camp, moving deeper and deeper into the basement. Soon, she heard the chatter of voices and her hand moved to her gun.

"Easy Ziva," Gibbs whispered in her ear through the mic. She nodded, taking a deep breath and let her coat fall over the holster again. The wood door opened easily under her weight. She thought about DiNozzo and McGee following her with reinforcements and was calmed momentarily until she caught sight of the scene in the room before her.

"Ah, comrade! Welcome! Thank you for coming!" a tall, older man beckoned her, grinning and gesturing the row of chairs that was almost completely filled with men and women, their heads turned towards a large container in the corner. She nodded, taking the seat nearest to the exit. A row of chairs faced them and the occupants were significantly smaller, with brown bags over their heads, hands bound behind their back. Ziva nonchalantly scratched the back of her head, activating the camera attached to her collar.

"Welcome all!" the man greeted, smiling across the room. Ziva remained stoic, watching the man closely.

"We are gathered at this naval base to celebrate a momentous moment in the century. Today, we will detonate three bombs. These bombs will show the United States government that our threats are not idle! Today, we mark our names in the American History!" his speech earned cheers from all the recipients.

"You get all that, Gibbs?" Ziva whispered through the yells.

"Copy that. Good work. Keep the camera focused on Johnson," he urged her. She nodded slowly, turning her head and upper body towards the speaker, Samuel F. Johnson.

"Now, let's meet our special guests!" he said fondly, approaching the row of seven chairs.

"I'd like you all to meet Sarah Foss, daughter of Captain Marshal Foss. Michael Smithy, son of Lieutenant Jane Smithy. Kylie Brown, daughter of Admiral Heather Brown. Sandra Hawke, daughter of Petty Officer George Hawke. Matthew Morton, son of Sergeant Harris Pollock. Marty Ferris, daughter of Major Abigail Ferris. And finally, Lila Jones, daughter of Second Lieutenant Jeff Jones!" For each name, he pulled off a sack, revealing the faces of terrified teenagers and young children, Kylie Brown seemed to be the youngest, around six years old.

"Alright Ziva. How many children?" McGee asked.

"Seven," she muttered under her breath as Johnson continued to speak.

"Okay, we're going to move in, in five minutes."

"Sonia!" Ziva looked up sharply, Johnson looking directly at her.

"Yes?" she asked. He frowned slightly, placing his hands on the children's shoulders.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, not at all," she assured him. Johnson nodded but he was still frowning. Suddenly, his phone started ringing.

"Someone get us a link on that call," Gibbs said. He listened for a few moments before nodding and hanging up.

"Change of plans." He placed the bags on the children's heads again and started gathering the papers he'd spread out. She tensed, watching his rapid, nervous movements and stood up.

"Stop Sonia! Or if that's even your name?" he snapped. Ziva sighed, turning to face him again. The rest of the peoples in the room stared leaking out of the room. Her hand hovered over her gun, twitching. He grinned, pulling a different phone out of his pocket. He flipped it open and pressed a few buttons.

"Bomb activated," a voice called out from his phone. Johnson looked down at the phone with horror. He tried typing in more numbers but the voice kept repeating its original words.

"Let's get out of here!" he yelled, waving at the people that had stayed behind. They all rushed out the doors, pushing past Ziva. She ran forward, kneeling behind the chairs and started pulling apart the ropes.

"Run!" she yelled as each child rose and ripped the bags off their head. They sprinted to the door, disappearing down the halls.

"Ziva, get out of there!" Gibbs ordered. She nodded, pulling the rope free off Kylie. She instantly started sobbing, refusing to move. Ziva rolled her eyes and scooped the child off the chair and ran. When she pulled the door open, the huge bomb behind her exploded, flinging Ziva and child across the hall way and crashed through the sliding glass doors.

"Ziva!" DiNozzo, McGee, and Gibbs all yelled together into her mic as she drifted into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

DiNozzo, Gibbs, and McGee watched the ambulance drive away, the red flashing lights adding more color to the already extravagant display from the fire trucks and

police cars.

"What's going to happen to Ziva, boss?" McGee asked sadly. Gibbs sighed, pulling his ringing cell out of his pocket.

"I don't know. Gibbs?"

"Gibbs! Oh my gosh, are you guys okay? We got a call from the Director that the naval base had just exploded! What happened? Is everyone okay?" Abby rambled

into the phone, her voice raised with concern.

"Abbs!" he snapped in the phone. She stopped instantly. "DiNozzo, McGee and I are all fine, but Ziva—"

"No!" Abby gasped.

"What's going on?" Gibbs heard Dr. Mallard ask in the background.

"Abby, is Duck there?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes," she replied solemnly and handed the phone to the doctor.

"Jethro! My lord! Abby and I just watched the explosion on TV! What on earth happened?" he asked. Gibbs sighed, running his hand over his face, looking in the

direction that the ambulance had left with Ziva.

"Johnson somehow found out that Ziva was an agent. He set the bomb off by accident and the explosion caught Ziva. We're on our way to the hospital." With

those words, he waved to his other two agents. They nodded, filing to the car.

"Okay. Abby, the Director and I will meet you there." Before Gibbs could protest, Ducky hung up and let Jethro with a dial tone in his ear. He sighed and slid into the

driver's seat.

"Boss, where're we going?" DiNozzo asked.

"Visit your partner."

* * *

><p>When they arrived, the entire hospital staff was in a flurry of panic, trying to attend to the injuries from the explosion along with a bus accident that just happened<p>

ten minutes ago.

"We're looking for Ziva David. She was in—"

"David is in surgery. You'll have to wait," the nurse said angrily, flipping through another chunk of tan files before her.

"Code blue!" a doctor shouted down the hall, pulling his stethoscope out of his ears and began CPR. The desk nurse flew away, revealing a large cart covered in

machines and dragged it towards the patient.

"This is chaos," DiNozzo muttered angrily, sitting in the waiting area, across from a vomiting teenager that reeked of alcohol and a pale elderly woman.

"Patience, Tony," Gibbs said, leaning back in his chair and waited. After a few moments of silence (expect the vomiting), Abby, Ducky, and the Director burst into

the hospital, instantly spotting Gibbs and running in his direction. His ears were met with a slew of unintelligible questions.

"Quiet!" he roared, his temper just about going over the edge.

"Where's Ziva?" Anny whispered. The Director stepped away, interrogating McGee and DiNozzo about the failed operation.

"She's in surgery."

"Is it serious?" Ducky asked, twisting his gray hat in his wrinkled hands. Gibbs shrugged, gesturing to the chaos outside the waiting room.

"They're a little busy. But I'm sure it's not serious." They nodded. "I hope." He added sadly under his breath and took his seat beside Abby. She looked sadly across

the waiting room at the double doors that divided them from the rest of the hospital.

* * *

><p>"Gibbs?" He jerked awake, looking up into Abby's face. There were blue circles under her eyes, and her normal dark make-up had faded.<p>

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to get something from the cafeteria. You want anything?" she asked. He shook his head, look at the double doors.

"Any news about Ziva?" he asked at Abby's retreating back.

"No. She's still in surgery," she replied sadly and disappeared with McGee. Gibbs took a few breaths, trying to calm his unease for his fallen comrade.

One hour passed. Another hour. Suddenly, a young doctor dressed in surgical scrubs entered the waiting room, examining a file closely before snapping it shut.

"Is anyone looking for a Ziva David?" he asked. Ducky and Gibbs jumped to their feet, smacking sleeping DiNozzo in the head. He woke slowly, spotting the doctor

and instantly forgot his fatigue. He nodded and beckoned for them to follow. Gibbs flipped open his cell phone, called Abby and told her the news. She whooped

triumphantly and the phone fell silent. He smiled and hurried after the doctor. He brought them to a large room, the walls facing the hall way made of glass with a

large window across from it.

Ziva looked peaceful on the bed, her eyes closed. There was a large patch of white gauze wrapped around her head, a huge black bruise spread across her eye,

cheek, and nose, running to the edge of her chin. Her arms, resting on to of the baby blue covers, were also wrapped in heavy gauze, multiple IVs in her right arm.

A slew of tiny cuts were littered across her cheeks, arms, and chest, clearly from glass shards. Everywhere DiNozzo looked over her body that was exposed skin,

seemed to be painted purple or black.

"Why was she in surgery?"

"She lost a lot of blood and her leg was badly broken and needed screws. Also, we needed to remove the glass shards from the skin," the doctor replied, flipping

open his file as if he had trouble remembering the diagnostic.

"When will she come to?" DiNozzo asked. The doctor shrugged, checking a few of the bags suspended above her, focusing on a clear one.

"A few hours. We gave her a heavy sedative for the pain. But when she wakes, if all goes well, she'll be good as new. Ms. David is very lucky," the doctor said,

walking outside, followed by Gibbs.

DiNozzo sat in the chair at her left shoulder, gently resting his hand under hers. She moaned softly and shifted, turning closer to DiNozzo.

"I can't believe this happened," he whispered, leaning in closer. The heart monitor continued to beep as he watched Ziva's calm face. His face softens, noticing how

her expression was younger, less guarded and serious.

"How is she?" Gibbs asked, walking back in with two cups of coffee. DiNozzo smiled sadly accepting the cup with gratitude.

"Where's McGee and Abby?"

"They're coming. They are trying to find Duck." DiNozzo nodded and looked up sharply, hearing a clamor rushing towards them.

"Ziva!" Ducky cried out sadly, rushing to her side and grasped her other hand. Abby stood off in the corner and whimpered sadly before Gibbs drew her forward.

"I always thought she was invincible. She was never knocked down, ever," Abby whispered, resting her head on Gibbs' shoulder. He nodded, staring into his agent's face.

"I'm sorry," the doctor said, entering the room slowly, "I need to examine Ms. David. I will have to ask you all to leave. You may come back in a few moments."

They all shuffled out solemnly and watched the doctor run over his file, fiddle with a few machines and replace an almost empty drip bag.

"Go on in." He held the door open, allowing the NCIS team to reenter and hospital room once more.

"I'm going to get some coffee," Gibbs stated, patting Ducky on the shoulder. "It's going to a long day."

* * *

><p>They stayed in the room in shifts, alternating for food and coffee breaks, although everyone returned earlier than necessary. Ziva remained asleep, barely moving,<p>

her eyelids fluttering occasionally, sending jolts to hope into everyone.

Tony sat alone in the room, his head dropped into his hands, leaning against the bedside, breathing in deeply the acid smell of cleaning supplies and sickness.

"איפה אני?" A soft voice groaned. DiNozzo's head shot up, recognizing Ziva's Hebrew.

"Ziva! You're awake! Thank god! Gibbs, she's up!" he called happily. Gibbs rushed into the room, looking down at Ziva with relief.

"How are you feeling?" he asked

"My head hurts," she moaned, raising her gauze covered hand to her head. Gibbs chuckled, pulling up a chair.

"What happened?" she asked, looking at Gibbs and DiNozzo, her eyes clearly startled.

"There was an explosion and you got hurt."

"Oh, okay doctor."

"What?" DiNozzo asked, exchanging a concerned glance with Gibbs.

"What did you call me?"

"Doctor? You are my doctor, right?" she asked, her voice confused and innocent, scrutinizing both of them closely.

"Boss, she doesn't remember us…"


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own NCIS! Hope you enjoy!**

"Yes, unfortunately, she does appear to have a mild case of amnesia. Her memory should return slowly. I give it a week, two at most," the doctor said, shining a tiny flashlight into Ziva's eyes. She blinked rapidly, rubbing her nose and waited. Gibbs walked out with the doctor and grabbed his shoulder as they turned the corner.

"What did you mean by _should_ return?" he snapped. The doctor sighed, running his hand over his face.

"The injuries to her head were pretty extensive. I'll be surprised if she even remembers her own name before tomorrow. It will return, trust me," he assured Gibbs. "It might just take a while." Gibbs' hand fell to his side and he huffed before returning to the room. Ziva listened while everyone else poured his or her worries upon her head, seeming to crush her with every word.

"Guys! Give her some space!" he snapped, pushing towards her. Ziva looked up slowly, her face stoic and serious.

"Do you know what your name is?" he asked seriously. Her face twisted for a moment before she nodded.

"Um…Ziva David," she said, almost like a question. Gibbs smiled, holding up her NCIS ID. She grabbed it hesitantly and slowly, her face lit up.

"I remember. I can see it now. My desk, the office," she whispered with awe, stroking the plastic. The others cheered and slowly, one by one, they sat in front of Ziva, recalling old memories and waited for her to recall his or her name.

"I'm sorry. I really don't know," she apologized when she couldn't remember anyone. They smiled sympathetically, sitting around the room. Ducky walked out to find the Director, Abby napped in the corner and DiNozzo alternated sitting besides her with McGee.

* * *

><p>Night fell again in the hospital, marking the second day in the hospital. The nurses removed the bandages from Ziva's hands, revealing very pale, almost unnoticeable scares. The nurse assured her they would fade with time, although she didn't care.<p>

"You will be able to leave tomorrow," the doctor said, checking on the stitches that were hidden under her bandages. "But I need you to come in again in two weeks so I can take those stitches out." She nodded obediently.

"Thanks Doc," Gibbs said, shaking the doctor's hand.

"Gibbs?" Ziva asked. He grinned as her, sipping from his coffee.

"You remember?"

"Yes. You hit my head a lot and told us what to do," she said happily. Gibbs smiled, ruffling her hair.

"Way to go, Ziver," he said, using her pet name. She smiled, settling against the pillows again.

"Of course she's going to remember Gibbs!" Abby said happily, "If I ever lost my memory, Gibbs is who I'm going to remember first!" Gibbs chuckled handing her the Caf-Pow he'd picked up outside the hospital. They all laughed, gathering closer around Ziva's bed.

"You should rest now, Ziva," Gibbs murmured, gesturing for everyone else to leave. "Tomorrow's a big day."

* * *

><p><em>1 week later…<em>

DiNozzo woke up in his apartment, rubbing sleep out of his eyes as his cell phone ran loudly in his ear.

"Gibbs!" he grumbled, putting the phone to his ear. "Yeah, boss?"

"I need you to bring Ziva into work today," he said. DiNozzo groaned but finally agreed. After hanging up, Tony shuffled around his room angrily, grabbing the first clothing he found, whether clean or not.

After fifteen minutes, he pulled up in front of Ziva's building, honking loudly. She was sitting in the waiting area, her hair down and wild, a black backpack slung over her shoulder. She rushed out to meet him, jumping into the passenger seat and slamming the door.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" he asked, flipping on his sunglasses as he pulled out on to the street.

"What? Nothing. Just eager to get to work," she replied, leaning on her elbow. DiNozzo shrugged, ignoring the tension that seemed to be growing.

When they pulled into the parking lot, Ziva seemed less eager to leave the car. She got out slowly, lazily slinging her backpack over her shoulder and strode leisurely into the building. McGee smiled and waved from his desk. She grinned nervously, wracking her brain to remember his name. After a few moments, it came and her face relaxed.

"How are Ziva?" he asked. She shrugged, sitting down in a desk.

"That's Gibbs' desk," McGee said, looking around in alarm to see if Gibbs was approached. The gray haired man was nowhere to be seen. Ziva mentally slapped herself and sat at her real desk.

"They all look the same," she muttered angrily under her breath. DiNozzo chuckled, and sat at his desk.

"Don't worry, you'll get back into the flow of things eventually," McGee assured her, returning to his furious tapping on his computer keys. Ziva sat awkwardly at her desk, looking at all the files lay before her. She shifted through them one by one, storing each fact in her mind. They all seemed to click together, like a giant puzzle with pieces that had been missing.

She came upon the biggest file on her desk and flipped it open. There was not picture unlike the others, only a name: SAMUEL FRED JOHNSON. She frowned, flipping through the papers.

"McGee," she said, her eyes still trained on the file. He looked up, eyebrows shooting up when he spotted the file.

"Yeah?"

"Do I know this man?" she asked, gesturing to the name.

"You should," DiNozzo scoffed, "You worked undercover to just give us his name for almost the last month. We even have a picture now."

"I did? I do not remember this at all," she whispered, tapping a finger on her chin. DiNozzo sighed and returned to his computer, taping away, noticeably slower than McGee, whose fingers flew over the black keys.

"DiNozzo, McGee! Dead marine at the bay, come on move it!" Gibbs shouted, striding quickly through the room.

"What about me?" Ziva asked expectantly. Gibbs sighed and turned to her desk, smiling sympathetically.

"I'd prefer it if you stayed here for today, ok? Just to get into the flow of things. You can visit Ducky or Abby if you'd like," he explained, patting her hand and walked out. She sighed and nodded, looking at the blank computer screen in front of her. Tony flashed her a soft smile and jogged out after Gibbs, feeling sorry he had to leave his helpless partner alone. Ziva ran her hands through her thick unruly hair and glanced over the large pile of folders scattered over her desk.

She frowned, opening each one and read through it. Each word was similar, as though she had read them before. She smiled quickly as she started moving them around, filling out blanks easily and swiftly.

"Ah, there's the old Ziva I remember. Always working meticulously," Ducky chuckled, approaching Ziva with two cups of steaming coffee. She smiled gratefully as he passed it to her.

"How are things?" he asked. She shrugged, gesturing to the work before her.

"They have me filling out paperwork, just until I get back on my feet. I'm beginning to remember bit by bit though," she replied. Ducky nodded and lifted the Styrofoam cup to his lips.

"Do you remember people specifically?" he asked hopefully. She smirked.

"Of course, Ducky, how could I forget you?" she joked. His wrinkled face broke into a huge smile. They sat chatting at Ziva's desk for a few moments before Abby came, smiling at the two of them. She handed Ducky a folder and grinned at Ziva before disappearing back to her lab. Ziva sighed and turned back to her paperwork. The phone began ringing and Ziva grabbed it quickly, hearing Gibbs' voice on the other end.

"Ziva, we have a dead marine. Make sure Ducky has the autopsy room ready for when we get back," he instructed.

"Right away boss," she replied and hung up the phone, turning to Ducky.

"What is it?"

"Gibbs has a body coming in for autopsy."


End file.
